bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth of the Challenge
Note: At certain points, the article below crosses with "Preparation: Goldeneye's Bankai" The Long Awaited Margin was with Yuki on there favorite of all : The Forest. Yuki was just recovering after the procedure the captain of the 12th division had done. "Are you sure your now ok to actually walk?" Margin was worried of Yuki, going out was really not the best idea he could think but it was Yuki who insisted. "Come on Margin, I'm not a child, I could take care of myself." Shade was getting bored, and decided to call Margin to see if he wants that rematch he talked about. The phone went to voice mail, and Shade just left the standard, "He its me, when you get this call me back." type message. Margin called Shade back with his 1990's phone. "Ok.....What's up Shade? Nervous about our rematch?" Margin laughed as he said those words. "Idiot!" Although she was still recovering, Yuki managed to hit Margin with her own blade. "Hell no. I've wanted one for a long time. Want to meet up at the forest by Karakura town like before?" Shade heard Margin scream on the other end. "H\What the Hell is going on over there" Hope a hollow didn't show up. Margin feared something like this would happen, Yuki was staring at him with her eyes burning. "Uhm...Sorry, ok...me and Yuki are already here." Margin's voice was trembling, it was like he was scared of something, his voice was never this scared. "Aw aw awiee!" Margin's hair was being pulled by Yuki. "Your being a bad boy Margin." "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes. Yuki, please refrain from killing him, please." Shade hung up and ran around the house getting ready. "Loran, I'm out of here. Margin called and he's in trouble. Love you." And with that he vanished with kogeru, the fastest movement technique, reapearing in the forest. "I'm here you two." was the greeting he gave. Thank God.... Margin's thoughts were out loud, it was written on his face that he was thankful Shade got there immedietly. "Oh hi Shade!" Yuki greeted back, as she was still torturing Margin. "Don't worry, I have no intention of killing my fiancee, just small wounds might be acceptable." She was smiling, an evil aura was all around her, aura that even Margin is scared of. "That I can live with. And Margin, you like you're greatful I became a demon. Kogeru saves the day again." Shade joked around, only reason being he trusted Margin. Yuki's grip on Margin's hair loosened and he was able to break free. Margin was able to relax after Yuki let him go. "Shade, your my hero." After that, Margin started grinning, Shade was there, the battle is all set up. "So wanna go first?" He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no!" Shade called his Shikai, cooling down the air. He threw a ice shard at Margin. "Try and keep up." The shard pass through Margin, it was if he wasn't there at all, an after image. "No, I think you'll have to keep up." He appeared right in front of Shade and grab him right on his face. "Demons and hollows might not be the same, but Shade, I am no ordinary hollow, don't underestimate me." He preparing to do his famous move: face slam.